Together
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and John were in a car accident...and someone lead John to believe Mark is dead...is it true Taker/John M/M smut
1. Chapter 1

**Mark and John got in an accident...and someone led John to believe Mark is dead..**

**is Mark really dead...**

* * *

**_Mark P.O.V _**

I ran around the house; looking for someone i want to catch so bad. Well...it's John Cena. John took my shirt...and ran with it. I have to get my shirt back. We have a party to go to...and the shirt he took is the one i'm wearing tonight.

Now how will find him. I then stopped and thought about something. I know how. I ran upstairs and I opened the door. I hide behind the door and slammed it. John came up sneakily; I then jumped and caught him.

"Got you" I said as John laughed.

I pinned him down and kissed softly. Oh..did i mention John and I are married. Yes...i married John...and I love you so much.

"Hey...get off me" laughed John

"No...not until you give my shirt back" I said

John smiled and kissed me.

I just kissed him down his neck and started licking down his neck. John moans and smiles. I then went down to his chest. I kissed him up all the way to the side of his neck.

John moans "Mark"

I then got up and stood up. I started laughing.

"Hey..." said John I then kneeled and kissed him again.

I then rubbed his crotch. John moans and bucked his hips. I then stopped and stood up. John whimpers.

"Mark"

"MM John.." I whispered "My shirt"

John got my shirt and gave it to me.

I grabbed it and kissed him.

I then flipped him over. He was on his stomach; laying down.

I kissed then back of his neck and rubbed his back. John lifted his hips and I slide his shorts down.

I then unzipped my pants and let my member loose. I smiled as I rubbed my cock over John's ass.

"Mark" moaned John

I went down and kissed the side of his neck.

"John" I moaned

John raised his ass up towards me. I then slapped him and went down.

I squeezed his ass.

"John..." I whispered "You will pay for taking my shirt..."

"Oh Mark" moaned John "Punish me"

I smirked and went down to kiss him.

"Oh...i will babe" I whispered I kissed him and kneeled on top of him.

I held my cock right above his ass. John moans and moves towards it.

"OH fuck" I moaned I grabbed John's ass and slowly thrusted into John.

John gasped and moans loudly. I held still for him to adjust. John moved his hips but then I spanked him.

John stops and moans. I then went down and kissed him.

I got up to my knees and started thrusting slowly. I then started pounding into him hard.

John's moans out loud and yells. I held his hips; and pounded.

"OH MARK!" moaned John "Fuck"

John got up to his hands and knees. I placed my hand over his month as I took him.

John moans into my hand. John groans...moans. I felt myself close.

I then stopped and John whimpered.

I went down to kiss him. I then grabbed the back of his head and held it down to the floor. John smiles and moans in pleasure. I then pounded into him again.

I thrusted hard...hitting his spot with every thrust.

"OH FUCK...yes..." moaned John "OH FUCK me...baby...fuck me"

I smirked as he moaned. I grabbed his hips and thrusted harder.

I pounded into him...loving the feeling of him.

"OH YES...baby...fuck me..." cried John "Like...that...baby...OH MAARRKKK"

I pounded and I was getting close.

"OH John..." I moaned "Baby"

"I'm gonna cum Mark.." moaned John "OHH MARK"

"Cum...baby..." I grunted

"OHH YES..." moaned John I thrusted faster.

I then felt John tremble. "MMAARRKKK" John cried as he came hard.

"Oh fuck..." I moaned I felt John tight around my cock.

I grunted. I then cummed deep inside him.

"OH JOHN" John moans and moves his hips up and down my cock. I closed my shut; and groan.

John then lays down and I kept myself up. I kissed the back of his neck.

"Now get ready...for the party" I said John smiles and gets up.

I spanked John and he jumped.

John then hugs me tight. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said John ran to the restroom and got changed.

I waited downstairs. I then see John running down. John jumped on me.

John held on as I carried him piggyback style. "Alright...let's go" I said John laughs. 

* * *

**Aww these two...together...what's next for the two **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's next for the two...**

* * *

**_Mark P.O.V _**

I carried John to my truck and placed him down on the passenger side. I walked over to the other side and got on.

I looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" John asked

"John" I said

"Oh…right...seat belt" said John with a smile.

John puts his seatbelt on and I started the engine. I then drove to the party. John was rapping to music and I just listened. John loves to sing.

He loves this one song. Where are you by Thomas Bergersen; it is a beautiful song. John sang it to me when I had an accident at my work.

I parked in front of Hunter's house and we went walking to the door. I kissed John and knocked; we waited.

"OHHH COMING!" yelled Hunter

I just sighed as John laughed.

Hunter opens the door along with Shawn. They're both smiling wide.

"Welcome…come in" said Hunter

I held John's hand and walked inside. I then shook Hunter's hand and hugged along with John. Shawn came up to me and kissed me on both sides of the cheek.

"Glad…you made it" said Shawn

"Me…too" I said

"But what took ya'll so long?" asked Hunter

John blushes and laughs.

"Oh you don't need to know Hunter" said John

I just kissed John's cheek.

"Oh ok…" said Shawn

Steve then came and jumped on top of me. I stumbled; but stood standing. John just laughs.

I then grabbed Steve and dropped him down; making him land on his back.

"OHH" groaned Steve

"Sorry…bud" I said

I helped Steve up and hugged him. Steve smiles.

"Man…It's been a while big guy" said Steve "It's been like three months"

"I know…" I said "Oh…"

I held John's hand and brought him to me.

"This is John…my husband" I said with a smile.

"Oh...nice to meet you John…" said Steve as he lend out a hand

"You too" said John

"You look nice today" said Steve with a wink

"Steve…" I said with a raised eyebrow

I held John's hand and walked around the house greeting other people; such as Kevin, Glen, Big Show, Sheamus and others.

We got something to eat and I sat down along with John.

"So Mark…" said Steve "How did you and John met?"

I smiled and looked at John.

"Yeah…you never told us how?" said Hunter

I stared at John as he smiles and nods.

"Okay…" said John "First I was playing football"

Everyone gave their attention to John as I held his hand.

"I accidently threw the ball to hard…during that Mark was walking around…you know…having fun…until BAM" said John "I hit him with the football"

People laughed as they heard I got hit by the ball. Believe it or not…it did hurt.

"So…I ran up to him and asked him if he was okay…he just smiles and nods…so I help him up" said John "I touched his head and he said ouch"

"It did hurt guys" I said

"Then he invited me for dinner…and after that it we started dating" said John

"Who said I Love you first?" asked Shawn

"I did" said John

"John…did…he was so nervous…I was too…because I was planning on telling him" I said

"Then after a few months or years…we got married" said John as he kissed me softly.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

I hugged John tightly.

Then a knock was heard.

"I'll get it" said Hunter

* * *

**Yeah a party! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright a party...**

**(TakerForver) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

We started eating until Hunter walks in with someone behind him. John then squeezed my hand tight. I looked up at him; he was pale.

I got up and kneeled down in front of him.

"John…" I said worried "You okay?"

John just shook his head. I held his hand tighter. John just stared blankly.

"John" someone said

"Dad" whispered John

I looked and saw John's dad along with another man.

"Randy" whispered John

"May we…stay here to have some dinner" asked Randy

Hunter nods "Sure"

John's father came up to John and hugged him.

"Oh John…I finally found you" he said

"Dad…what are you doing here?" John asked

"We came to see you John" said John Sr. "And Randy wants to tell you something"

"What…?" John asked

"Umm…can we talk in private" said Randy

"No…" said John "You can talk here…and say what you need to say here"

Randy swallowed. "John…look…I missed you"

I just stared in shock but I didn't say anything. John just stares blankly.

"John…I know I did wrong…but I….I…"

"You what….?" asked John

I just held his hand tight; making sure that he is okay.

"I love you John…I'm sorry that I cheated on you but I was wrong" said Randy

I glared when he said he loved John.

"Please….come back to me" plead Randy

John just shook his head. "No…I'm sorry Randy"

"Why…?" asked Randy

"Because…I'm married" said John

John held my cheek with his hands and kissed me. I smiled as he laughed.

"Randy…this is my husband…Mark Calaway" said John with a smile.

Randy just stares in shock. John's dad just stares at me with anger.

"That's right…I love Mark…" said John "I will always love him"

I wrapped my arms around John's waist and kissed him.

"John…but you said you always loved me" said Randy

"Yes…but that was before you cheated on me" said John "Now…I'm here with the one I love…and married him"

John's dad come up to me and gave me a glare. I just stare down at him.

"What makes you think you are good enough for John?" asked Cena Sr.

"Because I gave him what Randy didn't" I said "And that's Love"

John smiled wide and went to hug me. Cena Sr. just nodded and walked away along with Randy. I then turned to John.

John kissed me deeply; wrapping his arms around my neck.

"MM…well let's go outside and swim.

* * *

**Well Randy almost ruined the party but it got better **

**what's next **

**(TakerForever) **


	4. Chapter 4

**well...everything going pretty well**

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

We walked outside and I sat down with Glen and Steve. Shawn, Hunter, and John went to the pool and dive. John started swimming back and forth.

John then came up "Come swim with me"

I just shook my head "No thanks"

"Oh come on…" plead John "Please"

John gave me those puppy eyes. I just laughed "Okay…"

I got up and took my shirt off. I then dived in. John comes up swimming and went under the water.

John then went up to my face; staring at me in the eyes. I went underwater and picked him up. John laughs and tried to gain balance.

Hunter then carries Shawn and they walked towards us.

"Whoever falls off their partner first loses" said Shawn

"Oh you're on" said John

John and Shawn were pushing back forth; as Hunter and I tried to get our balance with them on top of us.

Shawn then was pushed back and both Shawn and Hunter both fell to the water. John laughed and raised his hand.

"Yeah…we win" said John smile

I then fell and both John and I went underwater. We both swam up and laughed real hard.

"That was fun Mark" said John

"It sure was"

Steve came up "Cake anyone?"

I got off the pool and helped John out. We all walked to the table and ate our cakes.

….

It was getting late and Shawn offered for all of us to stay in his house. We got our room; and we sat there watching some TV.

John then looked down. I stared at him wondering what was wrong.

"John…" I said "You okay…?"

"No" John whispered

"Why…." I asked "What's wrong…"

John sighs "Randy…"

"Oh John…Randy is gone now…" I said

"But…I'm afraid…that you will leave me like Randy did" John said as he looked down.

I swallowed and stared at him with anger. Why will he think that?

"John" I said "Randy…left you because he didn't love you…he cheated on you"

John just stares at me.

"John….I would never leave you John…" I said "I love you…I married you…You will always be with me…and I will always be with you"

John just looks down "I'm sorry"

"No…John it's not your fault…" I said "I will never leave you…I promise"

John then hugs me tight.

"I promise" I said

John kissed me softly. I went up and hovered him as I kissed him up and down his neck. John moans.

I went up and took his and my shirt off. I went down and sucked his nipple while I pinched the other. John moans and arched his back towards me.

John moves his hands down to my crotch and messaged it.

"John" I moaned

I looked at John; as he smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too….so much" said John

* * *

**ee feelings...what's next **

**(PhenomForever) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's next **

**(PhenomForever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I went down and slide his pants down. I was then stopped.

"Wait….they can hear us…Steve is right on the next room" John said

I smiled "I don't care"

John just smiles and kisses me.

We both had our clothes off. I then insert him; and John tried to hold back his cry.

I went to kiss him; and he moaned inside my mouth.

I then started thrusting slowly. I want to make love to him; to show him that I will never leave him. John moans and bit his hand; trying to stop him from yelling.

I kissed him up and down his neck. I then held John's hand and placed them above his head.

"I want to hear you scream…" I whispered "My love"

John just breathes in and out as I took him slowly. I then did short little thrust. John moans and flips his head back.

John then wrapped his legs around my waist. I stopped and he whimpered.

"Mark" he moaned

I then thrusted; pounding into him. John moans out loud.

"OH FUCK" John moaned

John arched his back towards me and I kissed him. I held still inside him. John moans.

"Mark…please" moaned John

I let go of his hands and placed my hands on the bed. I then started thrusting hard.

"Fuck" I whispered

"Oh MARK" cried John

I pounding harder as John clawed my back; and bite down on my shoulder. I did one short thrust and held still.

"OH MARRRKKK" Moaned John

I then thrusted again; harder, and deeper.

"OHH YESS…MARK" moaned John

"That's right" I whispered "I want to hear you"

"OHH yeah…MAARRRKKKK" cried John as he flipped his head back.

He looked beautiful. The bed started rocking back and forth as I took him.

"OH MARK…MARK…MARK" John moaned loudly "I'm gonna cum…"

I did a few more thrust until John released.

"OH MAARRKK….MARK…baby…MARK" moaned John as he released; spilling his seed on his and my chest.

After a few thrust I felt myself release.

"Oh John" I moaned as I collapse on top of him. John hugs me tight and kissed my cheek.

"Oh Mark…" moaned John

I rolled off and lay with John on top of me. John had his over my waist.

"I love you Mark" John said as he drifted off to sleep. I kissed his temple and smiled.

…..

We woke up and Shawn was cooking some breakfast. Steve came in tired. Hunter laughs at Steve.

"What's wrong Steve couldn't sleep" said Hunter

"Well…no…" said Steve

"Why?" asked Shawn

Steve looked at me and John with a glare. I just smiled and winked at him; as John blushed.

"Well…Mark and John were busy last night" said Steve

Hunter laughed "Yes…I know…we all heard"

John just sighs and covers his face. I just kissed him saying it was okay. John just nods.

"Sorry…to keep you up Steve…" I said "But…I love to take John"

"Stop…" said Steve "Let's just eat"

We all ate our food; laughing about what we did in the past. We then went to the living room. John sat on my lap as we watched some movies.

* * *

**haha poor Steve **

**(TakerForever) **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next for the two...**

**(PhenomForever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

It was late and John and I had to go home.

I hugged Steve along with John. We then went to hug Shawn and Hunter.

"See ya later guys" I said as we went out the door.

I hugged John and led him to the truck. John jumps in and I go on the driver side. I then started driving.

"You had fun John" I asked

"I sure did" he said

"Good…but I got something plan for tonight" I said

"Really…like what?" asked John

"I can't tell you…it's a surprise" I said

"Oh Mark…" said John "I love surprises"

"Good…cause you will like this one" I said

"You are amazing" said John

"Oh thank you" I said

"Mark you are…" said John "You are my life…my universe…I can't live without you…you are my light…you are everything to me"

I just looked at John with a smile.

"Come here…." I said "Let me kiss you"

John smiled and lean up to kiss me. We broke apart and I looked out the road. John held my hand and smiled.

I then see bright lights coming our way until BAM. We were hit.

…..

I groaned as I opened my eyes. We were upside down. I looked at John and he was knocked out.

I tried to move but I yelled as I moved my leg and ribs. The truck hit my side. I felt blood coming down the side of my eye; and arms…along with my leg.

John only had a cut on his hand with a few bruises.

I yelled as I moved my leg and broke the door. I got out and went to the other side to get John. I then noticed gas link and a spark forming. I got out and limped away as far as I can.

The truck explodes and I fall due to the impact. I got up and held John with me.

"John…" I cried "John…wake up John"

John didn't move; he is still breathing that's a good sign. I shook him again.

"John…Please….wake up"

I couldn't feel my shoulder either. I'm in pain but I don't care…John has to wake up.

I looked to see that the truck that hit us was damaged from the front; but nobody is in the truck.

John groans and I just stared; but he didn't wake up.

"Oh John…." whispered "I'm sorry"

Tears started forming as I rocked him back and forth.

I then see a shadow and someone hits me on the head. I fall down breathing slowly; then darkness.

* * *

**OH NO..is John okay... **

**what happen to Mark **

**(PhenomForever) **


	7. Chapter 7

**what's next is Mark and John okay...**

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

John P.O.V 

I woke up groaning; my head was hurting a lot. I couldn't move because it hurts so much.

"Oh John" someone whispered

I smiled thinking that it was Mark; but no.

"Hunter?" I asked

"Oh John…I'm so glad you are awake" said Hunter as he and Shawn went up to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked

"John…Randy brought you here and he called us" said Hunter

I just stared blankly; Randy brought me here…why?

"I know it's hard to believe John…but Randy saved you" said Shawn

Randy then comes in and smiled weakly. "Hey"

"Hello" I said as I looked down.

"John…I know…you hate me but…we could at least try to be friends" said Randy

"You're right…but…I have to learn how to trust you again" I said as looked away.

I felt my head; it was wrapped up. I had a few cuts on my shoulders. I then remember the accident. They brought me here…but what about Mark?

"Where's Mark?" I asked

Randy, Shawn, and Hunter just stared at me with sad looks. I was getting scared.

"WHERE IS HE?" I cried "Mark…where is Mark"

Shawn hugged Hunter tight and tears were going down. Randy then looks at me.

"John…Mark…uumm" Randy said

"MARK what" I asked getting angry, worried. My heart racing.

"When I saw the accident I came to help…but all I found was you John"

"But…Mark"

"John…Mark is dead" said Randy as he stared at the floor.

I gasped; I felt my heart just broke; I felt my whole world came crashing down, my head aching; my heart beating fast.

"NO" I whispered not believing what I just heard.

"I'm sorry John" cried Shawn as he hugged Hunter as he started crying.

"No…it can't be…no…it can't be" I said

I looked around not knowing what to do. I couldn't breathe; think; or feel anything.

I closed my eyes shut…. "MAARRRKKKKK" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I started pounding the bed; kicking…just doing whatever I can do. Hunter and Shawn ran up to me and tried to hold me down.

"MARRRKKK" I yelled "NOOOOO"

I pushed Hunter and Shawn back but they got back and held me down. I was struggling to get free.

"NO…." I cried "MAARRKK"

My tears running down; as I closed my eyes and opened them. I was then held down and Shawn hugged me tight.

I sobbed on his shirt and I fist his shirt tight. I hugged Shawn for dear life as I cried.

"Why" I said

"I know John…let it out" whispered Shawn

I got really tired; my head started hurting; I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shawn laid me down carefully. He then walked towards Hunter and looks at him with hurt eyes.

"I know…Shawn" whispered Hunter "He was my best friend too"

"Oh god" cried Shawn as he hugged Hunter.

Hunter goes to the couch and site with Shawn. Shawn was fisting Hunter's shirt. Hunter then started crying.

"I feel bad for John" said Shawn

"I know…" said Hunter "But we will be there for him"

Randy sighs and sits on a chair; thinking about John on how he could help him.

* * *

**is Mark really dead...what next for John...**

**(PhenomForever) **


	8. Chapter 8

**What's next for John and Mark **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I was thrown to the floor. I was tied with my hands behind my back; and I was blindfolded. I was then picked up by someone as was splashed with water. I started coughing.

I was then punched on the stomach. I yelped as I fell to knees.

I was then kicked on the chest. I lands hard on my back; with my arms behind. I yelled as I hit my shoulder and ribs.

"I'm sorry Mark…but for now…you are staying with me" a man said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh…you will never know" said the man

"Where's John?" I asked

"Oh don't worry he will be fine" he said "But…if you escape or even try to…John life will just end like this" The man snapped his fingers and he laughs.

"So you are going to have to listen to what I say" said the man

I just stared down. The man then punched me across the face; then darkness.

….

John P.O.V 

I blinked my eyes after I woke up. I got up slowly and looked around. I then see Hunter with Shawn lying on his lap. Hunter smile weakly.

I smiled back. I then thought about yesterday; the news they just gave me.

I closed my eyes started crying. I can't believe it; Mark can't be gone. I need him with me.

I got up but was held down by Randy. I stared at him with anger.

Randy just smiles weakly "Look…I know you are still mad at me…but I am here to help you"

I just blinked "I'm sorry Randy…but I just don't want to see you or anyone else right now"

"John…"

"No…please…can I just be here by myself" I asked

"No…I can't leave you alone…not after what happen"

"Please…I really need some time to be alone"

Randy shook his head but Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder. Randy just sighs and Hunter and Randy left the room.

Shawn just stood up and hugged me tight.

"Everything will be okay" he whispered

I just nodded and looked out the window. Shawn nods and walks out the room. I can't feel anything; everything inside me hurts.

I closed my eyes and thought about Mark.

I smiled as I thought about the day he threw flowers at my window. My dad got mad; and went outside. I laughed and ran up to my dad and stop him.

I then turned and jumped on Mark. Mark then took out a necklace.

"I love you" he whispered

I smiled. I then frowned. I held on to my necklace; it was the TX symbol. I then started crying.

"Oh Mark…I miss you" I cried

I rubbed my head and I found a cut on top of my eye. I then remembered this one time when Mark got hurt.

_"Ouch" Mark said _

_"I didn't even touch you" I said _

_"Oh…okay" he smiled _

_I whipped the blood off his right eye. Mark got hurt during his work; when a metal flew out and cut him across his eye. _

_I then placed a band aid and kissed him. _

_"There… feeling better" I asked _

_"I sure do" said Mark as he kisses me "Thank you" _

I blinked a few times. The tears still going down; like a river. I then looked at my ring.

"You promised Mark…" I whispered "You promise you will always be with me"

I lay down and cried even harder. I kept staring at the ring. I closed my eyes.

_"Mark…" I said "Where are you" _

_I searched the house and went outside. I searched around; trying to find Mark; but where is he. _

_I then turned to a tree. I gasped. _

_The tree had a sign. It read _

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_I just laughed. I then turned around and saw Mark on one knee holding the case with the ring. I gasped and started crying tears of joy. _

_"Will you marry me John?" asked Mark _

_"Oh…yes…yes…" I cried out. _

_Mark lift me twirled me around. I then kissed him. _

I sniffed as I thought about good memories; but it won't help. I just sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

**will Mark be able to escape...what's next for John **

**(TakerForever) **


	9. Chapter 9

**What's next for John...**

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I got u slowly; I looked around to see if anybody was in here. I got up and looked for a knife for me to cut the rope.

I just searched. I found one and I got it. I then cut the rope. I just smiled and got up. I went out the door and ran out sneakily.

As I tried to open the door I was pushed down. I groaned as I landed hard. The man picked me up and punched me.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked

I just stared at him; with anger.

"I'm going back…" I said

The man laughed and kicked me on the head. I couldn't move; everything went black.

…

John P.O.V

Randy, Shawn and Hunter came in and sat down. I then held on to Shawn's hand.

"Have they ever found Mark?" I asked

Shawn shook his head. "No…they haven't been searching for his body…but nothing"

I just looked down. Randy then came up to me.

"I'm sorry John…" said Randy "But they don't they will be able to find him"

I closed my eyes shut. I just started crying harder. Shawn gave me some water and I drank it down.

I felt better; but not enough. Hunter brought me a sandwich. I just looked away. I don't want to eat.

"Please John…" said Shawn "Just eat"

I just sighed and grabbed the sandwich. I swallowed it whole. I was hungry; but for I couldn't eat.

I just lie back down. "Shawn…what can I do?"

Shawn just stared at me.

"I mean…my life is over" I said

"No…John…you have a great life ahead of you…" said Shawn

"But without Mark…" I cried

"Oh John…I know it's tough but Hunter and I will be with you" said Shawn

"And I want to help John" said Randy

"I can't…" I whispered "I just want to be alone"

Hunter looked at me. "No…John…you will never be alone"

I stared at him; not knowing what to say. It hurts.

I nodded and Hunter placed a hand on my shoulder. I just breathed in slowly.

I got my necklace and held it tight.

* * *

**what's next for John **


	10. Chapter 10

**keep on reading...**

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

John P.O.V 

It's been six months the accident. Since the day Mark had passed away. I tried my best to live; but yet I still have the missing part in my heart.

Shawn and Hunter helped me so much; they were there for me; they did almost everything for me. Randy helped me too.

Randy helped me go through a rough time. Even though he cheated on me but I think he is a different person.

Randy came in and tried to kiss but I moved away.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Fine" I said. Yes…we decided to be together. I think I am starting to fall in love with Randy….but deep inside me something is stopping me.

Something is telling me that it is wrong.

Shawn told me its okay. Mark would want you to live with someone else…not alone.

I looked at my necklace as Randy walked around and got some food to make. I sighed and walked outside. I sat on the chair.

I then closed my eyes.

_"That was fun Mark" I said _

_"I know…I just thought you could have some fun time" said Mark _

_I laughed "Oh I did…I enjoyed it" _

_Mark just took me to a club...and there was karaoke. I love singing. _

_I just laughed and then stared at Mark. _

_Mark then placed his fingers under my chin and brought me closer. Mark then kissed me. _

_It felt wonderful…out of this world…peaceful…demanding…gentle. That was our first kiss. _

I opened my eyes as I heard some dogs barking. I whipped the tears off my eye and looked around. I miss him so much.

I got up and got a football. It's the same football I hit Mark in the head with. If it wasn't for this football…I wouldn't have met him.

I then went inside and ate some food.

"John…" said Randy

"Yes…"

"Would you like to go out and eat for dinner?" Randy asked

"Sure…" I said. I don't want to go anywhere…but I have to.

Randy nods.

…..

It was dinner time. I walked along with Randy; and we sat down. I just looked at the menu. I then thought about how Mark; acted when we were at dinner.

_Mark grabbed the menu and placed it in front of us. Mark then leaned and kissed me. _

_"Mark" I said "They can see us" _

_"I don't care" he whispered _

_Mark stared at me while I was reading the menu. Mark had beautiful eyes. I love it when he stares. _

_Mark then gave a raised eyebrow. I just winked. Mark then got my menu and ordered something for me. _

_"Hey…" I said _

_Mark just smiles and held my hand. _

"John" said Randy

I shook my head. "Sorry…I was just thinking"

"Oh okay…about what"

"Oh nothing…" I said "About food"

"Oh okay"

As I looked at the menu I see someone leaned to Randy and whispered something. Randy stared at him in shock.

"What the hell!" he yelled

"What?" I asked

Randy looked at me and shook his head "Umm…excuse me for a second"

I nodded and Randy followed the man to another room. I wonder what they are talking about.

….

Randy closed the door shut.

"What do you mean he escaped!" asked Randy

"Look…we were sleeping…and then all of a sudden he is gone" said the man

"OH…Dave" Randy cursed

"Look…I don't know how…but he did"

Randy walked back and forth.

"You think…he will find John?" asked Randy

"No…they locked him up far away from Texas…he won't be able to make it here" said Dave

"Okay…I can't believe this" said Randy

"So how is it going between you and John?" asked Dave

"I don't know" said Randy "But John…doesn't want to kiss me…he doesn't say he loves me…but I need more time…"

"And then he will love you" said Dave

"Yes…" said Randy "And he will be mine"

Dave nodded and walked out but Randy stopped him.

"If you find Mark…tell the guys to kill him" said Randy

"Okay" Dave left the room and walked away.

…..

I watched as Dave left the room. Randy came out and sat in front of me.

"What happen?" I asked

"Nothing…something about my work" said Randy

"Like…"

"Someone got hurt…" said Randy "Let's just forget and let's eat"

I nodded and started eating my food. I have a feeling that Randy is lying. I just shrugged it off.

* * *

**Will John ever find out about Mark **


	11. Chapter 11

**will John ever find out **

**(Takerforever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I try to run but I keep getting hit. I had my eyes wrapped around. They slashed both my eyes; and lots of blood is flooding down.

I can't see anything. I felt some trees and tried to walk further.

I then fell down. I yelped and got up slowly. I felt the road. I then hear cars honking. Someone stopped and walked up to me.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked

I looked up but couldn't feel anything. The man picked me up and helped me to his truck. He then started driving.

"Oh god…" he whispered

"What…" I said getting worried

"Mark…" he said

"Yes…" I said

"Mark…it's me Steve" he said

"Steve" I said with a smile.

"Oh Mark…what happen to you?" asked Steve

"I'll explained when we get home" I said

"No…I'm taking you to the hospital" said Steve

"Okay"

Steve drove to the hospital and helped me walk inside. The doctors took me in.

….

I woke up but my eyes were still covered.

"Mark…" said Steve "You okay?"

"Yes…" I said "Why didn't they take the wrapped off my eyes?"

"Mark…they really did cut you deep…" said Steve "Not only that…the doctors said you could be blind"

I gasped.

"Blind…" I whispered

"Yes…you got hit so many times on the head" said Steve "So you might have lost sight"

I swallow; I can't see the world anymore. I then didn't hear anything.

"Steve…you there" I asked

"Yes…I was just thinking…" said Steve "Hey…what happen?"

"Well…first we were heading home then a truck hit us…on my side. I helped John out before the trucks exploded…John didn't wake up" I said "I was then knocked out"

"And then what?"

"I was brought to this house…where they hit me…they tortured me"

"Do you know who?"

"No…he always had a mask"

"Oh…Mark do you know if John is okay?" Steve asked

"No…I don't…they told me John was fine…but I don't know"

"We can call him…and tell him you are here"

"Yes…go ahead" I said

Steve got his cell phone and I marked John's number.

…

Randy walked until he heard John's cell phone ring.

"Hello" Randy answered

"Umm yes…I like to speak to John" said Steve

"I'm sorry…he is working…can you leave a message" said Randy

"Umm yes…can you tell John to call back…I found Mark and he is here at the hospital…"

Randy gasped. Randy just stood there in silence. Randy then hanged up.

…

Steve looked at the phone. "He hanged up"

"Who?" I asked

"I don't know…somebody else answered for him"

"Oh…" I said "Well then try again"

Steve tried again but no answered. I just stared; hoping John will answer.

John P.O.V 

I heard my phone ring; I guess Randy answered it.

"Who was it?" I asked

Randy turns around quickly. "Oh…wrong number"

"Oh okay…" I said

I then see Randy walk out the room. Randy still had my cell phone. I wonder why he doesn't give it to me.

I walked after him but then he stopped me.

"Hey…I need some time alone" he said

"Why?" I asked

"John…I just need to be alone"

I just shrugged and walked away. What's wrong with him? It's like he is trying to hide something.

I need to find out. I just walked to the living room and sat down and watched TV. I really wish Mark was with me. I sighed and looked down.

* * *

**Randy won't tell John...what would Mark and Steve do **


	12. Chapter 12

**what Mark and Steve do **

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

"Okay…Mark he won't answer anymore" said Steve

"Oh...Okay…" I said as I looked down sadly. I then heard the door bust down. Steve yells.

I just looked around shocked. The room then went quite…I don't know if anyone is still in the room.

I then heard a man yell. I heard some stuff falling; some things crashing…I don't know who is winning Steve or the Man.

"Mark" yelled Steve

I felt someone grabbed me and dragged me down. I got up and punched; I hit someone on the face. I punched again; but I wasn't hitting anyone.

Someone then grabbed my foot and I just kicked. The man yelled.

Steve then yells. I turned trying to find the noise to see where I can hit. I then punched hitting a man on the face.

Steve cheers "Nice…now come on…we have to get out of here…and go back home"

"Okay"

Steve ran and I held on to Steve's shoulder as we ran. I then tripped and Steve stops.

"I'm sorry buddy…I forgot you couldn't see"

"It's okay"

We got up slowly…trying to get to our truck.

I then got my cell phone. "Call Shawn or Hunter"

Steve nodded.

"The man told me that he worked for Randy…and John is with Randy…Randy is planning on getting John to fall in love with him"

"We have to hurry" I said

…

Hunter was helping Shawn cook until his phone rang.

"Hold on…" said Hunter "Hello"

"Hunter…"

"Steve…wow…glad you call"

"Listen…you have to get John away from Randy"

"Why…?"

"Hunter…Mark is here with me…he is here"

Hunter gasped and stared in shock.

Steve then gave the phone to me.

"Hunter…" I said

Hunter closed his eyes and started crying.

"OH MARK…." cried Hunter "We thought you were dead"

"No..Hunter…I was kidnapped…" I said "I would leave you guys…"

"Oh God…" whispered

"Hunter…please go to John" I said

"Yes…I'm on it"

"Thank you" I hanged.

Hunter stared at Shawn and smiled "Mark is alive"

"What" Shawn said as he placed his hands over his mouth. "Oh god"

Shawn hugged Hunter tightly.

"We have to get to John"

"Okay…" said Shawn "Let's go"

…

John P.O.V 

Randy was on the phone.

"WHAT!" yelled Randy "You were suppose to kill him…Mark can't come here"

Randy then hanged up.

I walked until I heard some banging. I walked to my door and I see Hunter and Shawn.

"Hello" I said

"John…come with us…" said Hunter

"Why?" I asked

"Please…" I then see Shawn and Hunter shocked. I turned around to see Randy with a gun. I just swallowed.

* * *

**what's next **


	13. Chapter 13

**what nexts **

**(TakerForever) **

* * *

John P.O.V 

"Randy…what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh nothing…" said Randy "All of you…go to the couch and I want ya'll to stay there"

We walked to the living room and sat down.

"John…you are mine…" said Randy

I just stared "No…"

"Mark is dead…and I tried my best to help you…but you keep pushing me away"

"Look…I love Mark…I always will" I said

"Yes…But he is gone…and you should be mine"

Randy aimed the gun at me. Hunter gets up but then Randy shot him on the shoulder.

"HUNTER" yelled Shawn as he went to help Hunter.

Randy then aimed the gun towards me.

I shook my head "No…please"

….

I then heard a truck park.

Steve ran out and busted the door down. Steve went along with Mark.

I gasped and stared at Mark.

"MARK!" I yelled

Mark had the band age wrapped around his eyes and head. "John" he said

Steve grabbed a bat hits Randy across the face. Randy then falls down hurting.

I ran up to Mark and jumped on him. I started crying as I hugged him tight. Mark hugged me back. I held on to him for dear life.

"MARK…I'm so glad you are with me" I cried into his shoulders.

"Me too…I miss you so much" Mark said

I kissed him deeply; not ever wanting it to end.

Randy then gets up and shoots. Steve went in front of us and hits him on the shoulder. I yelped and Hunter got up and tackled him down. The gun falls towards me.

I grabbed it and aimed at Randy. I then shot him: everything was over. I hugged Mark and kissed him again.

"John…I have to tell you something" said Mark

"Yes…" I said

"I'm blind" said Mark

I gasped "Oh my god" I whispered

"I won't be able to see anything anymore" said Mark

"Don't worry…" I said "It will be okay"

…..

I laughed as Mark held on to my shoulder and was walking with our dog.

The dog name is Zeus…a golden retriever. He is trained to help the blind walk around. We sat and I kissed Mark.

Mark had learned so much; the impossible. I then grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

Mark gasped "Don't tell me…you are…"

"Yes…pregnant" I said with tears of joy "A baby girl"

Mark smiled and rubbed his hand over my stomach.

"Oh I wish you can see me" I said

"Oh don't worry babe…" said Mark "I can see more than you think"

I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Aww happy times..**

**hope ya'll like **

**(ThankYouTaker) **


End file.
